


An Oasis in Winter

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Post-Canon, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools, Top Tachibana Makoto, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Professional swimmer Haru comes home from a long competition trip and heads straight for the Iwatobi SC, hoping to find its owner there…and maaaybe take a dive in the pool. However, the pool isn’t the only thing Haru is looking to dive into…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie guys I’m pretty behind on where I wanted to be by this point in the festival. I’m not sure if it’s going to make the end of the festival (or 5 days after even) but I do have a ridiculously smutty holiday fic for you in my brain, so I do want to get this to you sooner rather than later. (Also this is smut and not much else XP) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru stepped into the Iwatobi SC, locking the door behind him as he dropped his bag onto the floor. He gave himself a small shake, ridding his shoulders of snow as he focused on warming himself. He was _here._

His eyes eagerly drank in the familiar surroundings, trying to take in everything at once. Had it really almost been a whole two months since he’d been home? The lights in the main lobby were half off, the desktop computer shut down for the day. The place was clearly closed to visitors and appeared to be unoccupied.

 

Haru walked further inside. Quiet singing floated to Haru’s ears; it sounded as if it was coming from the poolside. He felt drawn to the singing, hooked as if the singer had just caught him like a fish and was reeling him in.

 

_Makoto_.

 

Haru’s steps quickened, eager to see his love for the first time in what felt like ages. Sure they spoke on the phone every day, but that was nothing compared to when Haru could _see_ Makoto in person, to when he could _touch_ him—

 

And there he was.

 

Haru paused at the entrance to the pool, silently watching as Makoto mopped down the edge of the poolside. Owning the Iwatobi SC wasn’t all fun and games, but that was clearly how his Makoto saw it. Makoto danced a little to whatever music was piping through his earphones, his hips swaying slightly to an unknown beat. Haru stood frozen, content to simply watch him in this quiet moment. God, he could never get enough of this man. This perfect, amazing, beautiful—

 

Just then the clouds shifted just a little, and a single ray of moonlight shone down onto the pool from the windows. Haru’s eyes were inexorably drawn to the pool. He subconsciously licked his lips. As a professional swimmer, he was in the pool almost every day, multiple times. One would think that he’d had enough of it. However, Haru was always focused on training when he was in the pool. He was always working, always pushing his limits. Lately, he never had time to just…be in the water.

 

Haru was taking off his shirt before he even realized it. Well, he had time now.

 

\---((Meanwhile))---

 

Makoto hesitated for a moment in his end of day routine, bringing his headphones down to his neck. _That’s weird; I could’ve sworn I just heard a splash…_ He turned to the pool and let out an exclamation of surprise. He _had_ heard a splash: Haru was floating on his back across the pool as if he didn’t have a care in the world…and he was stark naked.

 

“Haru!” Makoto shrieked as he hurriedly put his mop to the side, discarding his music as he approached Haru. “Haru, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t supposed to come home until tomorrow?”

 

“I got an earlier flight,” Haru said simply, eyes continuing to take in their fill of Makoto as he floated along in the pool. _This is nice._

“Why aren’t you wearing your swimsuit?” Makoto continued. Although it was the middle of winter, for Haru it was a legitimate question.

 

“They all ended up in my other bag,” Haru explained, although how this resulted in Haru being naked in his pool, Makoto wasn’t sure.

 

Makoto knelt at the side, reaching his hand out to Haru. “Come on, Haru. I’m almost done; let’s go home.”

 

_Home._ Haru already felt at home here in the pool, with Makoto reaching out to him; there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Except…there _could_ be one improvement to this situation…

 

Makoto let out a small sigh of relief as Haru took his hand. “Be careful Haru, the edge is— _woah_!” Makoto let out a cry as he was pulled straight into the pool. He quickly righted himself, hair dripping with moisture. Really, after all these years, how had he not seen this coming.

 

“Haru,” Makoto complained, “Now how am I supposed to get ho- _mmph_!” Makoto found his complaints abruptly cut off by Haru’s searching lips. Haru melted onto him, sticking to him more tightly than his wet clothes. He kissed him urgently, and Makoto could feel the stress of each and every hour they had been apart through his lips.

 

Haru pulled away, gasping for air. “I missed you,” he said, staring up at him desperately. “I…I need you,” he continued, cheeks flush with his evident arousal. He looked as if he were dying of thirst, and the only thing that could possibly quench it was Makoto. Not the water around them, _Makoto._

 

But they were still in the pool. “Haru,” Makoto said, trying to pull back a bit, “Let’s at least get—”

 

“No,” Haru said firmly, framing Makoto’s cheeks in both hands so he could only look into Haru’s eyes. “Please. It’s been so long; I can’t wait a second longer. I thought I could, but after seeing you I just…”

 

“Couldn’t help yourself?” Makoto finished for him, the gleam of excitement and arousal finally spreading to him as well. Makoto liked to believe that he had more self-control than Haru…but he didn’t think this was going to be one of those times.

 

The two stared at each other for another heartbeat before they moved as one, limbs tangling together as their lips found each other. Makoto leaned against the side of the pool as he focused solely on Haru, who had made it his personal mission to divest Makoto of his shirt. Makoto helped him, and the garment was tossed aside to an unknown location as the two focused on more urgent matters. Haru’s slick hands traced up Makoto’s chest and wound around his shoulders, almost reassuring himself of Makoto’s presence. Makoto’s kisses moved to Haru’s jawline, making a path down his neck as his hands clutched at Haru’s hips. Haru’s legs found their way around Makoto’s waist, and he ground his hips insistently downwards. They both gasped as pleasure zipped through them.

 

Makoto’s hands drifted lower; one moved to hold Haru more firmly against himself, while the other spread him apart. Haru gasped as Makoto slipped a finger inside him, reveling in the once-familiar sensations brought to life once again. Haru could tell Makoto was trying to hold himself back though; it had been a while, and he clearly didn’t want to hurt Haru.

 

Haru decided some encouragement was needed. He slid a hand into Makoto’s wet locks, bringing his head down so Haru’s lips brushed against his ear. “More,” he whispered, purposely trying to fire him up.

 

It worked, and in the next moment Makoto’s lips were on his again, consuming him as he added another finger. Haru’s hips moved in time with Makoto’s caresses, moaning against his lips each time he grazed his prostate. This was maddening; they could take their time with each other later, but right now all Haru wanted was to feel complete, to feel one with the man he loved.

 

“Makoto, please,” Haru murmured once they broke apart, and Makoto let out a moan of pure want. He looked to the side of the pool, slowly walking with Haru towards the more shallow waters where the edge was lower. Once there Makoto shifted, turning so he could lay Haru down on the edge. Most of Haru’s body was out of the water, but he was still accessible to Makoto. Makoto struggled with the fastenings of his drenched jeans, eventually stripping the rest of the way so he could move as he liked. He brought Haru right to the edge, lining himself up with his entrance.

 

“Haru,” Makoto started, and his voice was low and desperate. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to control myself…”

 

“I don’t want you to,” Haru replied without hesitation, and with a groan Makoto pushed inside of him, bringing them together for the first time in what felt like years. Haru gasped, struggling to find purchase on the slick edge of the pool as Makoto started to move. Makoto reached forward and gripped Haru’s hips firmly, providing the stability Haru sought. This left Haru nothing to do with his hands, and since he couldn’t really reach Makoto very well from this position he clutched at himself, one hand in his hair and the other pinching a nipple.

 

Makoto whined at the sight, his grip on Haru’s hips tightening. He picked up his pace, and the water lapped at his hips, providing a rhythm for their dance. Haru arched his back as Makoto angled his hips slightly, causing wave after wave of pleasure to wash over Haru. He cried out, muscles clenching around Makoto’s cock to the point where Makoto had to slow down; he settled for grinding his hips in circles, teasing that same spot.

 

Makoto’s breath was coming in short gasps. “H-Haru,” he said shakily, “I can’t hold on…”

 

In response, Haru slid a hand down his abdomen, pumping himself in time with the circling of Makoto’s hips. “Then don’t.”

 

The visual stimulation proved to be too much for Makoto, and he let out a cry as he locked his hips with Haru’s, eyes drifting shut from the intensity of his climax. Haru stroked himself a few more times, but it was the sight of Makoto so lost in pleasure, so lost in _him_ that truly sent him over the edge. Makoto’s name slipped past his lips on a low groan, hips arching to meet Makoto’s. As they came down Makoto suddenly slumped against him, bracing his arms on either side of Haru as he struggled to remain upright. Haru reached for him, helping him clear the edge so the two could lie together on the side of the pool, panting.

 

After a few moments Makoto rolled so he loomed over Haru, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. “Welcome home, Haru.” Makoto said as he pulled away, eyes sparkling with love and tenderness.

 

Haru reached up, gently brushing his fingers over Makoto’s cheek. “I’m home.”

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I could add some additional dialogue about finding Makoto’s clothes in the pool / Makoto needing to wear some of Haru’s clothes home, but I liked ending it with the fluff this time :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed too; I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
